Days At The Lake
by NekoVengers
Summary: TurkGer fluff: Who could resist an outing with your boyfriend on a hot day?


There were reasons for many things, like, you put on suntan, to avoid sunburn, -Which Germany had already done- and you send people texts, if you want to hang out, -Yeah, Germany did that too-

So what he couldn't fathom, was the reason that this was still going on, that he was still with Turkey, and still texting him to come to the lake behind his house, and still requesting that he bring his own goddamn swimming trunks this time. Seriously, no amount of convincing was going to sway Germany on the subject of skinny dipping, it was indecent.

The Turk's brown skin was a stark contrast the the german's own alabaster hue, and Germany spending eighty precent of his summer in an office didn't help save him from the annoying comments that his partner would make about the farmers tan.

"Merhaba!" Greeted Turkey. His cocky grin intensified when the German responded with a half hearted 'hallo', having done this so many times. His back was turned and the other took a few moments to gaze at the taut ass -covered sadly, though he might fix that later- before putting his plan into action.

_Shhhhhoo! _Yelping, Germany felt a spray of icy cold water hit him at the base of his spine, and he jumped a clear two feet in the air out of surprise. Angrily, he whipped around to consider his perpetrator. And there stood Turkey, water gun in either hand, and a cocked eyebrow as if egging him on. Growling, Germany snachted the heavy duty (seriously, that guy has too much free time) water squirter from the other, mumbling,

"Oh it is _on!"_ The Turk smirked and took off towards the lake that they had made so many memories in already. Germany followed in pursuit, madly firing the weapon, but only managing to hit the turkish target once, -he was out of practice.

However, Turkey had already made it to the pond and was firing enough to ward off the impending german, and force him to run around to the other side of the lake to refill his empty gun.

He made it into the water -taking a moment to adjust, cold- and refueled his only weapon, but when he shot up to hit the other smack in the face for the surprise attack earlier, Turkey had disappeared. Turning from side to side, he still had no inkling as to where his dank lover could be.

Finally, something happened, rough, tan hands grabbed him by the knees and dragged him into the depths. Gasping in surprise was his biggest mistake, for just a millisecond after doing so his mouth was filled with icky lake water. Oh he was going to _kill_ that man.

Turkey smirked at the bubbling water below him, he could practically feel the thirst for vengeance forming in his lover's mind beneath the water...Speaking of, he should probably let the other up so he doesn't, ya know, die.

After another ten seconds, the Turk let Germany up to breath -and puke out lake water- and felt the cold stare of betrayal penetrate his defenses.

"Hey! You turned your back, I had the right to dunk you!" He shouted in defense.

"Whatever." Groaned the German. Now was the perfect time, and the Turk grinned whole heartedly.

"We need a wager." Suddenly said Turkey.

"I'm listening." A smirk, and a predatory expression later, Ludwig wondered if he would regret this.

"If I win, I get a kiss."

_Smack._ Turkey rubbed his cheek.

"As if you'll just stop at a kiss, you never do...!"

Grunting in pain, the turk growled, thrusting the other into the shallows, and pinning him there. Germany glared up, unimpressed.

"You know, that sounded like an invitation to me..."

"Did it really?"

The feel of cold plastic pressed against the back of Turkey's neck, and the German smiled.

"Are you really threatening me with a water gun...?"

_Shhhh, shh shhhhhhh. _Shaking his head, Turkey tried to deflect the oncoming spray of cold lake water, but it was in vain, for Germany emptied the entire load on his scalp. Finally, the water depleted, and they were left in the same position as before, but Germany looked a whole lot more smug.

"I, win." Declared Germany. Turkey smirked.

"Than I guess...you get a kiss!"

"Wait! Bastard-"

And now Germany was a little more quiet, because, Turkey's lips were on his and they were kissing him, and they were quite good at that. The unfamiliar feeling of foreign hands slipping down his trunks was enough to break him out of his earlier trance and he pulled away with other smack of the opportunists head.

"Absolutely not!"

"Dammit."

* * *

**A/N: A tumblr request: .com**


End file.
